A Good Life
by emILY9913
Summary: a Sequel to 'Happy Daddy's Day' Kensi, Deeks and the kids through out the pregnancy
1. Waiting

**HI everyone so this is a squeal to my one-shot called 'Happy Daddy's Day' . You don't have to read it to understand this story but it does establish some things for you.**

**What you need to know**

**Tyler is the oldest child and he's 6 year old**

**Isaac is middle and he's 4 years old**

**Sierra is the youngest and she's 3 years old**

**Kensi is pregnant with their 4****th**** child**

**Anyways I'm SO SORRY for the long wait, but I had some pretty big things going on and couldn't get to this. Anyways hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Kensi and Deeks both sat in the doctor's office waiting room, waiting to see their baby for the first time together. Both were a nervous wreck (just like they were the other three times). Deeks staring at the wall and was tapping his foot on the tilled ground, while Kensi was played with her hand which were in her lap and trying not to get mad at Deeks for the tapping.

"Deeks!" Kensi whispered yelled. Deeks looked down at her for a second a bit startled that she used her last name. She only did that when she was upset or they were arguing.

"Uh oh she used the last name." he responded, bad move. Before he could say anything else she slapped him hard on the upper arm. The look on the other couples faces was priceless.

"Ow! Really? I thought we agreed that you wouldn't hit me anymore!" he said as he rubbed his arm to ease the pain

"No I said I wouldn't hit you in front of the kids, now unless Eric or Nell showed Tyler how to hack into security camera's and knew the where we were then I don't think we have a problem." She huffed out. Deeks looked at her for a second before placing his hands onto her shoulder and started rubbing comforting circles.

"Ok I'll stop, but you need to calm down it's not good for you or the baby." he said still rubbing her shoulders.

"Kensi Deeks?" the nurse called

And off they went, to go see their baby.

* * *

** I'm sorry it's sooo short but I need to know before I can continue is that**

** if you guys want them to have 1 baby or twins! **

**review**


	2. Baby or Babies

Hey everyone! Sooo sorry this took so long. Hope everyone got to vote!

Enjoy

XXXXXXXXXX

They followed the nurse to the examine room, both crazy with nerves.

As they reach the room the nurse tells Kensi to sit on the examine table and the doctor should be with them momentarily. Both silently took their spots, Kensi on the table with Deeks right by her side holding her hand.

"Hello Kensi long time no see!" Doctor Harrison said as she walked in. she was their Doctor for all 3 of their other kid's pregnancies and births. She always made everything so much more comfortable and easier on them.

"Hey doc" Deeks said. Kensi just smiled and nodded to many nerves for her to talk at the moment.

"So I understand that you saw another doctor before coming here?" the doctor looked at her notepad

"Yes, I went to the hospital just to make sure. They did a blood test, then an ultra sound." Kensi finally spoke

"Ok well if you would please lie down and pull your shirt ip we can see your baby!" Doctor took the gel and shock it "this will be….."

"…a little cold, I know I've been through this 3 pregnancies." Kensi finished the sentence making Doctor Harrison smile as she started moving the object along Kensi's belly.

They all smiled as the little but strong heart beat came to life.

"Heart rate's awesome." She once again smiled, then suddenly making a face, grabbing both Kensi and Deeks's attention.

"Is something wrong?" Deeks asked hesitantly, as Kensi squeezed his hand harder.

"No, No!" But congratulations it looks like you're having twins! She exclaimed happily "here look this is baby A….." she pointed to a blob. "…and here's baby B" pointing to another blob that was a little higher up then the other. Making it clear both that there was indeed 2 babies in there.

"How come the other doctor didn't see the other baby?"

"Well I can only assume that the doctor was only looking for 1 baby, given both of you have no twins or twin history. Also the babies are fraternal twins and with baby B higher up in the uterus and hearing only 1 heartbeat he assumed there was only 1 baby. But don't worry both babies are in perfect health."

After asking a few more questions and taking Kensi's weight, they ended the appointment, making a new one for a month ahead.

XXXXXX Later that night XXXXXXXXX

Kensi and Deeks both lay in bed together. Deeks with his arms tightly wrapped around Kensi's waist, while her head laid on his chest and their legs tangled together.

"Do you think we can really handle 5 kids?" She asked looking up at him.

"Of course we can you're wonder woman remember?"

"I'm serious Deeks I mean with our jobs and everything, plus the coast I'm just worried we're not going to be able to afford it and raise them right."

"Woo Kens slow down, we'll figure it. It will be ok; if money is an issue then I can look into starting something up with the lawyer business. But first we need to worry about names and nursery decorations."

"I love you."

"How could you not?"

Kensi chuckled slightly before nestling into his chest and falling into a wonderful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXX

TWINS! I had to do it plus most of you wanted it to be twins plus Deeks mentioning havin 5 kids it was PERFECT!

Now GENDER

Do you want them to be

G/G

B/G

B/B

NAMES—(please pick 2 boys and 2 girls and if you want you can suggest)

Girls-

Lilyana 'Lily'

Emmalyn 'Emma'

Madelyn 'Maddy'

Sophia 'Sophie' –Soph

Sydney- Syd

Makenna

Boys-

Alexander 'Alex'

Aiden/Aeden

Bentlee/Bentley

Carson- Cars

Conner

Jayden- Jay

Kaiden/Kaeden- KayKay

Rylan—Ry

Noah

I also put up a poll as well

Thanks


End file.
